


Feel It Still

by Emotionalhyperbole



Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Character Study, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Fingering, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalhyperbole/pseuds/Emotionalhyperbole
Summary: After Johnny's "date" with Rogue abruptly ends, V wakes up to find the effects of their heated interactions still linger. Johnny suggests that he does something about it.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda been going through some writer's block (at least with this series, the longer fic I'm working on for these two is going STRONG) so this is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but alas.
> 
> Mostly a character study with a couple pinches of angst thrown in for flavour. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: this is sort of a continuation to "Shut Your Mouth" - as in, V and Johnny have fucked before, but haven't necessarily put a name to the relationship yet.

V comes to on his back, the damp ground causing the sweat on his skin to cool and fill him with a bone-deep chill that only exacerbates his exhaustion.  
  
"Fu-uck," He groans as he pushes himself upright, bending his neck side to side and stretching out his back. He notices Johnny sitting on the hood of an abandoned car just in front of him- alone. "Ah. Didn't go like you wanted it to?"  
  
Johnny shrugs, an air of nonchalance about him as he tries to appear unaffected. V can feel the slurry of emotions within him, however. He knows better.  
  
"Not exactly," Johnny replies, mirroring V's position on the ground by leaning back on the hood of the car. "But honestly? Kinda think it's better this way."  
  
V raises an eyebrow, but not so much at the statement itself, rather at the _honesty_ of it. He's come to know Johnny better than he ever thought possible, even with their bond, and he can pick out a lie before the man's even said anything. This is the truth, that much he knows.  
  
"Really?" V muses, picking himself up off the ground, only to make a face as he feels distinctly... hot and bothered. "Did you and Rogue...?"  
  
Johnny glances up at him for a moment, eventually smirking when the realisation hits him.  
  
"No, not quite. Why? You still feelin' it?"  
  
V scowls at the rockerboy's smarmy expression, trying his best to inconspicuously adjust his jeans so that the damp front of his boxers isn't pushing up against him any more than necessary. Johnny notices, because _of course_ he does, and flings his sunglasses off to the side to disappear.  
  
"Could always do somethin' about it," He suggests, that familiar glint in his eye spelling trouble as per usual.  
  
"You're just sayin' that 'cus you wanna watch," V shoots back, but he can't stop himself from shifting from foot to foot, pressing his thighs together.  
  
"You _like_ when I watch."  
  
V sighs, a hand on his hip and an exasperated look on his face as he stares at Johnny, who just keeps grinning. Even has the audacity to bat his eyelashes like he knows he's going to get what he wants. V hates to admit it, but he's definitely right about it this time around. The ache between the merc's thighs is just a little too much to ignore, and not only because of the tent in Johnny's own pants, made obvious by the way he leans back on the hood of the car and spreads his legs. "Smug" isn't a good look on most people, but Johnny certainly wears it well.  
  
"Whatever," V relents, starting to walk towards the entrance of the drive-in. "But I am _not_ doing this out here. I'll freeze my ass off, and _then_ what'll you stare at when you think I won't notice?"  
  
He doesn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Johnny's doing exactly that, as he can practically feel the man's stare on his figure. He hops into the driver's seat of his car and pushes it back, leans the backrest down a little, and doesn't even flinch when Johnny appears in front of him. He's not quite sitting on his lap, but he straddles his thighs in order to lean forward, over the smaller man. He rests his hands on the seat, arms either side of V's head.  
  
"Fuckin' slut, aren't you?" V chuckles, hands slowly coming up to grasp Johnny's waist. "Don't even care who it is, you just wanna get your dick wet."  
  
The reaction is entirely what V had expected: a pretty flush just barely rising to the rockerboy's cheeks, face twisted into a scowl that's more performative than genuinely pissed. The unexpected part, though, comes when Johnny sits down fully in the merc's lap, his right hand cupping V's jaw almost gently.  
  
"I _do_ care," Is all he says before leaning in for a kiss. He doesn't have to elaborate for V to know what he means.  
  
_I **do**_ _care who it is I'm fucking, but only if its **you**_.  
  
V grabs his ass and squeezes before either of them can think themselves into a hole. He kisses back with enough fervour to have Johnny groaning and opening his mouth in no time, letting V push his tongue past his lips and graze the roof of his mouth with his piercing. He sucks on his bottom lip and bites down until it's swollen.  
  
Johnny's warmer, 'ganic hand starts trailing down V's body, tracing the lines of scars and tattoos alike as they pop out of the collar of his t-shirt. He avoids the chain around the merc's neck- the one with his father's dog tags, his mother's cross. It's frightening, really, how well he knows the man's body. His logical mind tells him that it's because it's already _his_ , but then V's hand is cupping the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair, and the thought is nipped in the bud.  
  
He may know V's body, but V knows Johnny's mind better than anyone else. _Fuck._  
  
The button on V's jeans is worked open, then the zipper. Finally, Johnny's hand works its way into the waistband of his boxers and remains there, fingertips just barely grazing the bit of stubbled hair he can reach. V's other hand grabs his ass tighter, then smacks it lightly before drawing back to cup the bulge in the front of his pants. He grunts like he's been punched, and V chuckles.  
  
"Gonna keep me waiting, pretty boy?" He teases, kneading at Johnny's erection through the layers of clothes. His head falls to rest on V's shoulder, taking the opportunity to bite at the pale skin of his neck as he ruts into the hand on him.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Johnny responds, the deep treble of his voice breathed directly into V's ear as he finally pushes his hand into his boxers. "Fuck, you're _soaking_."  
  
"Your fault," V responds in a chuckling tone, slowly, teasingly pulling Johnny's length out of his own pants, stroking so lightly he shivers. His thumb runs over the head, smearing the bead of precum around before pulling his hand back and spitting on it. When he touches Johnny again, it's hot and wet and perfect enough to have him groaning into his ear.  
  
Johnny rubs his middle finger against V's own length, then down between his lips to gather some of the slickness there. He rubs circles into the sensitive nub, savouring the deep, rumbling groan that V lets out. He kisses and bites the front of his throat, little red marks blossoming on the skin until they slowly turn purple.  
  
V can't help but rock his hips into his hand, and neither can Johnny, as he all but grinds into V's lap as he chases the tight circle of his fingers and palm, fucking into it as he dips his finger down into the merc's hole. He's wet enough to take two of his digits without trouble immediately, and Johnny just _has_ to sit upright and stare down at V as he throws his head back, hand stuttering momentarily as he works it over the rockstar's cock.  
  
V's eyes meet his then, deep green depths opening up to swallow him whole, and Johnny's orgasm takes him entirely by surprise. He stutters, curls in on himself, and moans V's name like it's the only word he knows. It might as well be.  
  
V follows suit quickly after, Johnny's fingers curling inside him to try and work him over the edge faster, _better_ , relishing in the grunts and groans and praise that he gets in return. His thumb brushes against V's dick, and that's all it takes to have him seizing up, both hands clutching Johnny's thighs hard enough to hurt as his eyes shut and he goes silent with his orgasm.  
  
V looks up at Johnny again when he pulls his hand out, watching as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. He doesn't know exactly how the whole construct business works, but Johnny sighs and closes his eyes like he can well and truly taste the other man on his fingers.  
  
He thinks he should say something, or maybe tuck Johnny's dick back into his pants for him, or do _anything_ more than stare deeply into the rockstar's eyes as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth. He _wants_ to say something as he cups Johnny's cheek in one hand, wants to put words to the things he's feeling as he grips the man's chin and runs his thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
He pulls him into a kiss instead, and hopes he gets the message across. From the way Johnny melts further into him, so unlike anything he's ever done for another person, he'd say it's received, loud and clear.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated-ish sidenote: the longfic I've been writing is uhhhh quite self-inserty and mostly written for the sake of catharsis and trying to expand my... creative endeavours, lmao. It's also written in second-person, which I know some people don't enjoy, so I'm wondering if y'all would even like me to post it? It's nowhere NEAR done yet, as I have some p big plans for it, but I intend for it to be mostly wholesome with a happy ending (they deserve it), but I might be swayed to post the first couple of chapters if you'd be interested? Feedback would be much appreciated!!!!


End file.
